Unexpected Happening
by The Flamel Ride
Summary: With Artemis out of the way, the twins Kirke and Ares can do whatever they want! When sneaking into Artemis's room they find something interesting... another adventure might begin!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Flamel Ride does NOT own and NEVER will own Artemis Fowl and any other characters.

* * *

Prologue

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis was feeling awkward. Going on honeymoons was perhaps the last thing Artemis Fowl would do. I'm doing this for Minerva, Artemis reassured himself.

"You ready?" asked Minerva, standing at the doorway. She was wearing a polo shirt and a red cap, looking as if she was going to play golf.

"I always am," lied Artemis. Minerva smiled.

Artemis, now twenty-nine, rose from the chair, "Alright. Let's go."

Chapter 1

"Are they gone?" asked Ares Fowl, who was sitting on a chair writing his report.

"Patience, Ares. We mustn't let them find out we're up to something," replied Kirke Fowl, her lips barely moving as she waved good-bye to her parents and the Butlers who were going to a private island for two weeks. "Besides, this might be our only chance to see what Artemis is up to."

"You're right, of course. I was getting too anxious," he said as he put the final touches of his report. "When are you going to finish your report? I'm already done."

As Kirke watched everyone go away, she answered, "I'm already done with it. It took me 1 minute to finish that 13 page report. Anyways, let's get going."

**Artemis' room**

"Interesting ring," Ares said, holding the ring his brother was always wearing, but then took off as he left. "Should we bring this along?"

"Now why would you be so interested in a ring, Ares?" asked Kirke, looking at her laptop screen intently.

"The point is, Kirke, that I doubt that this is merely a ring," replied Ares. He held the ring to the light. "Have a look." He handed the ring the size of two Euro coins to his twin sister.

She scrutinized the ring with narrowed eyes. "Yes. I see what you mean now. I do believe that it is a communicator of some sort. See the circuit board? And the tiny little holes, almost invisible?"

"Exactly what I meant," nodded Ares. "Should we bring this ring, or, as you have said, the communicator?"

Kirke closed her laptop, pale as her skin. "Yes, we should. It's best we get everything we can get our hands on to find out Artemis' plans, but whatever you do, _don't_ break it. Now let's get out of here before we're caught."

"What about my laptop? Got the information in there too?"

"Yes, Ares," she said, holding a raven-black laptop. "Now let's _go_."

**Twins' room**

Kirke was looking at her laptop, quickly scribbling notes on a piece of paper, while Ares was busy tinkering with the communicator. Unknown to both of them, their lives were about to change for the rest of their lives.

"Hmm… this thing is very advanced technology. I can't seem to get it open," Ares said, still tinkering with the communicator.

"Ares?" said Kirke. "That communicator you're tinkering with, it says that it's a fairy communicator, and that it's Artemis' only connection with this Holly person."

Ares put his tools down. "Wait a second. Holly? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yes," answered his sister, reading what Artemis's diary says. "It says that she's an elf."

"An elf? Well that explains the _fairy_ part. So is that saying fairies _exist?"_

Kirke scanned the computer screen. "Yes, it says that Artemis kidnapped Holly Short when he was 12."

"Twelve?" Ares said suddenly getting interested in the story. "Why would he do that?"

"Yeah well, it says here that he was trying to restore the family fortune since Father was gone for over a year then."

Ares was getting a little impatient. "Tell me the whole story."

"All right then. So like I said, Artemis was trying to restore the family fortune, which it says he did, but got half of what he actually wanted. He gave the half in exchange for Mother's sanity. Then later he got help from the fairies to save Father from the Mafia, while the fairies had to stop Opal Koboi from getting the 'Mud People' to find them. After that, he made a thing called the C-cube with some fairy technology, which got stolen from John Spiro, he had to get mind wiped in exchange for getting help to get the C-Cube back. But after that, the fairies faced a problem and needed Artemis' help, but he was mind wiped so he couldn't remember them. Opal has come back but no one knows except Holly and another guy named Commander Julius Root, but he died. So Artemis was Holly's only hope, but they got caught Koboi and were sent to the Eleven Wonders, where a lot of trolls are. So… they got trapped there, but then Mulch, a dwarf, and Butler came and saved them. Apparently, Butler was also mind wiped but got his memories back. It was after Mulch gave him a disc and he watched it that Artemis got his memories back, and they foiled Koboi's plans, with some difficulty.

"The new commander was Ark Sool, a gnome. Then, Artemis found out about demons, which caused him to bump into Minerva. She stole a demon, Number One, and wanted to get the Noble Prize. A guy named Billy Kong (or Jonah Lee) hated demons and all, so he was going to kill Number One. He plucked Number One's silver (which was the thing that keeps demons attached to our time) and attached a bomb to him, but Artemis, Holly, and another demon named Qwan…Well, he got magic going through time travel, and when they got back, our brother switched eyes with Holly, giving him one blue eye and one hazel eye, same goes for her."

Ares stayed quiet for a while. "Well, at least we know how Artemis and Minerva met, and that he's got magic."

"I'm not done yet," snapped Kirke. "There's a little more. Brother was in charge of time when they were to come back, and when they did come back it was 3 years into the future."

"You're saying that Artemis is 3 years younger than he's supposed to be?" Ares said wide-eyed.

Kirke nodded, "Exactly! Technically he's 29, but in reality he's 26. Interesting, isn't it?"

Just before Ares could answer, the _fairy _communicator rang. He was closest to it, so he picked it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ares Fowl picked up the communicator. "I wonder how you turn it on…" the Fowl mused. He was flipping it around until it suddenly opened.

"Artemis? I was wondering if you could help me," a female voice came that both Kirke and Ares heard.

"You are Holly Short, I presume," Kirke said.

Holly was surprised. She didn't expect anyone except Artemis to reply. "Who are you? And what have you done with Artemis?" she demanded.

"Tut-tut," said Ares Fowl, shaking his head. "No need to get all anxious about him. We've done absolutely nothing to him at all. He's just…away for a little while."

"You better answer me, Mud Man, or I'm going up there. Where is Artemis and who are you?" Holly said with some more force.

Before Ares could make a retort, Kirke said, "No need to get so impatient, Miss Short. We wouldn't want any violence here, now do we?"

"Well, if you don't want me to get impatient then tell me who you are!" Holly almost shouted through the communicator.

Kirke and Ares sighed. "Very well then, since you insist," said Ares. "We are Kirke and Ares Fowl," the twins said together.

"Kirke and Ares Fowl… The Fowl twins Artemis told me about?!"

"Correct," said Kirke. "And as for your question about our brother, he's on his honeymoon, and I believe that it would be a horrible thing to interrupt it just because we found out about the People."

"D'Arvit! I'll have to tell Foaly about this," Holly muttered to herself. "Well, what else do you know?" she inquired.

"Where should I start?" Ares wondered aloud. "Ah yes. Everything; from when Artemis captured you to when he came back from the time portal."

Holly looked aghast. "Everything? Where did you get this? How did you get it?"

"Brother's diary." Kirke replied. "It is our birthday, so we just went into Artemis's room and… took a look around."

"I see," was all Holly said before she hung up.

The twins looked at each other. "Well that was rude," Ares said.

**Operations' Booth**

"FOALY!" Holly slammed the door open. "We've got a problem."

Foaly almost jumped out of his skin when Holly came in. "Hey Holly. What's going on? And please don't do that anymore. One of these days you might actually scare me to death!"

"We've got something worse than your death. 2 Mud Kids found out about the People!!!"

"So? We could just mind wipe them. No big deal," Foaly said nonchalantly. "Why must you scream over it?"

"Because these aren't ordinary kids," Holly said. "These are _Fowls_ we're talking about!"

Foaly was silent, not sure of what to say. "Fowl? So these 2 people we're talking about are the twins?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yes. And apparently, the 'big brother' is at a honeymoon and forgot to take his communicator."

"What do you want me to do? Contact that Mud Boy?" Foaly said folding his arms.

Holly said, "Yes, contact him. He might know what to do."

**Paris, France**

Artemis was having trouble. It was his first time on it, after all. He tried making a conversation with Minerva, but they all seemed to end up as an awkward silence.

"Minerva?" Artemis said, hoping to have a real conversation. "Would you li-"

He was interrupted by a ringing sound. It just happened to be his mobile phone. "Excuse me," Artemis said looking sorry. He left the café relieved. In fact, he was quite glad he was interrupted by this call.

"What is it, Butler?" Artemis said.

"Artemis, it's me, Holly. I have something very important to tell you." Holly said quickly.

"It better be. Otherwise Minerva will get mad."

Holly was a little surprised. "Not you? I thought you would get mad."

"Not today, Holly. Now what's this important thing?"

"Well," Holly said tentatively, "your twin siblings found out about the People."

Artemis was flabbergasted. "They what?" he said, not believing it.

"They know about the People," Holly said again. "We don't know much about them, so what are we supposed to do? We don't want to underestimate them, just like we did you when you were twelve!"

Artemis sighed. "Very well. What do you want me to do now? Tell you what they're like?"

"Something like that I suppose."

"Kirke and Ares are genii. They like keeping things to themselves, and they always stick together. Their bodyguard is called Anderson. He isn't as professional as Butler, but he still checks the security system and does his rounds. I'm not sure whether to tell you anymore, or just stop here. There's not much there is to talk about, unless you want me to talk all about myself."

"That's all I need. Thanks Mud Boy," Holly said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Twin's Room**

Kirke was thinking about what their next move will be since Holly knew about their knowledge of the People. Surely she would have contacted someone, she thought. Probably Artemis, but he's on a date. Well, he is our older brother, and he will know more than we do. We should start planning right away…

Meanwhile, Ares was ranting about how rude Holly was to hang up on them without saying proper good-byes and such. "… She could have just said that she was going to hang up. And look how demanding she was! She needs to learn to calm down…"

Kirke finally lost her patience. "Ares, cut that out right now! We have something more important to do, and I don't see the point in why you're making a big fuss about that stupid call!"

Ares was stunned. His sister never did that before. Well, neither did he keep thinking about Holly's attitude. Since when has he done that? Never. This was the first time in his 13 years that he has actually done that. He sighed.

"All right," he said. "Let's get down to business." And his sister, older than him by 29 seconds, made a sinister smile.

**Operations' Booth**

Foaly was typing away on his precious computer trying to figure out what to do with this new threat. Not only that, but now he has to mind wipe them too, and they're Fowls for Frond's sake! Who knows what they might do?

I just hope the Commander doesn't hear about this, thought Foaly. He's been getting irritated more easily since he started being commander. If he finds out about more humans knowing about the existence of the People, who knew what he would do!

The door slammed open.

"Foaly! WHAT is the meaning of this?!"

Trouble Kelp, the new commander of the LEP, burst into the room, looking almost as red as the former commander, Julius Root.

"Meaning of what? I don't have a clue of what you're talking about," Foaly replied.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," was Trouble's answer, in a soft, menacing voice. "More humans know about us, and I'm sure you know who. So you'd better answer me before any violence occurs."

Foaly sighed. Kelp was getting really annoying lately, and Frond knows why he is. But somehow, the news of the twins' knowledge got out and Trouble got it. Well, Foaly thought, it had to happen sooner or later.

"Well?"

The commander was tapping his foot impatiently, arms folded, waiting for an answer.

Foaly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to make eye contact.

"Well?" he said again, with a little more force this time. "Tell me already!"

"You won't like it."

Kelp gave him a glare that said, "Tell me if you don't want to meet your doom."

"Fowls," Foaly finally said. "Kirke and Ares Fowl."

There was an eerie silence that followed. Trouble was just going to yell his head off at Foaly when Holly Short came in.

"Alright, Foaly, I think I've got something to get us started – Oh." Holly noticed Trouble standing in the room, his mouth open in Foaly's direction. "Hello, Commander. Is there a problem?"

Trouble blinked. "No, no, nothing's wrong, Holly," he said, regaining his posture. "But what's this I hear about Mud People's knowledge about the People?" eyeing Holly suspiciously.

Holly glanced at Foaly, who nodded to permit her to tell the ready to burst commander. "It's the Fowl twins, sir," she said. "Kirke and Ares Fowl has hacked into Artemis's program and found out about the People."

* * *

**A/N: By the looks of things, you people are patient, and I like that. I don't have time to write a lot, especially because of school. Also, I write sporadically, write some, then write again weeks later. Well, see ya!**


End file.
